Through the Cracks
by MissHermionieEverdeenCullen
Summary: When carrying out a raid on a warehouse Torchwood find an unexpected surprise. Who is the girl, where did she come from and how do they save the universe?
1. Prologue

Prologue - Decisions

At some point in our lives we all have to make decisions. It is part of daily life for every living thing. Most of the time the decisions aren't too difficult or complicated, usually a decision is what to wear, if you should have cereal or toast for breakfast. Things like that, that you don't even notice. Sometimes the decisions are more difficult like; should I go on holiday this year, do I buy that new car or use the money for a deposit on a new house.

But at some point in every life everyone, and I mean everyone, makes one big humungous decision. We don't always notice when we make these decisions, it could just be turning right or left at a junction, small things that seem insignificant or completely obvious but have a big impact. However some people have to make choices that lead to sacrifice and loss. They may not want to but they know deep down that they must or things could be even worse. I had to make a choice like that once. I'm not sure what it was or the circumstances in which I made it. I only know that I did. So far all I have found is danger and heartache. I find myself crying at the strangest of moments, random parts of everyday life, but parts that once apon a time must have been significant. Now they are only flickers of a forgotten past. A forgotten life.

Like I said deep down I know I made a big decision, I know it was important, but what I don't know is what I am supposed to do now. All I know is I have to find someone. Now I just have to find out who they are and why I need them.

**AN: So this is a new idea I had for a story. My other stories are on temporary hiatus while I hopefully finish them. As soon as I have, I'll post some more chapters. For now I'm posting this new story. Tell me what you think and I might carry this on. Please review, no flames though.**

**S xx**


	2. Chapter 1 - Prisoner

**AN: I'm really sorry I didn't update last week, I was away didn't have time. But I went to the Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff. IT IS AMAZING! Lucky for you guys it has given me loads of inspiration. Oh and thank you so much to those who reviewed, I love to hear what you think. If anyone can guess what's going on I will be very impressed. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prisoner

"This is Smith and Jones requesting backup in the south block." Came a male voice with a London accent. Gunfire sounded through the building as Torchwood shot at an unknown humanoid race that they had been investigating for the past few weeks. The aliens had turned up in South Wales after crazy amounts of rift activity. The Torchwood team had been monitoring them closely but were now going in after they had detected high amounts of energy.  
"On our way," responded a male, his American twang sounding through the communications devices the team were all wearing. Shouts could be heard from the aliens as they tried to fend off the invaders. Feet pounded the corridor as two Torchwood members ran to give backup to their team mates and close friends.  
"About time you showed up Captain Cheesecake" said the aforementioned Smith as he stunned another of the aliens. The also aforementioned Jones was actually married to Smith but for work purposes she kept her maiden name. As you can see in situations like these keeping her name different from that of her husbands was a must.  
"Whatever Mickey Mouse," laughed the American, referred to as Captain Cheesecake but more commonly known as Captain Jack Harkness.

The team, which also included a tough looking woman named Gwen Cooper, continued along the twisting corridors of the south block dodging lasers and stunning any of the scaly, grey humanoids firing at them.  
"Jack we've got an unidentified life form up ahead." Announced Martha Jones (Smith).  
"Aren't they all unidentified?" Asked Gwen pushing back a strand of her black hair that had come loose.  
"Yes but this one's different from the others," Martha explained pointing to her handheld scanner as they ducked behind a corner. "These grey creatures are partly cold blooded, they show up as blue dots, but this creature, whatever it is, is warm blooded its showing up red."  
"Right then," announced Jack, plans quickly formulating in his head, "we need to get to this creature. I'll take the lead Mickey you take the rear, ladies you need to get us to that creature." His team nodded and they all charged around the corner stunning several of the aliens in their path. As they approached the room with the creature in, they were met by more and more of the grey skinned aliens. It appeared that whatever they were hiding was important or valuable. Finally they rounded the last corner and were met with at least ten heavily armed aliens guarding a reinforced door. But, Torchwood were trained and skilled so the aliens were no match for them.

Before long they were stepping over unconscious grey beings to the door where Mickey soon cracked the codes and they were inside.

The room was cold, white and sterile, a cross between a hospital room and a prison cell. To one side was a large mirror, similar to those in a police interview room with a door leading to the adjacent room which was filled with beeping machinery. From the side room wires ran along the ceiling of the sterile room. Some were tubes containing mysterious liquids but all of them gathered at the centre of the brightly lit room leading down to a metal table on which lay a small body covered by a white sheet. The wires all led under the sheet to the unknown creature whose chest slowly rose and fell with shallow breaths.

Martha being a doctor rushed to the table followed soon by Jack. Mickey and Gwen stayed guarding the door. Slowly Martha reached out a hand and pulled back the part of the sheet covering the face of the creature, both Jack and Martha gasped as the face was revealed.  
"What. What is it?" Asked Mickey worriedly craning his neck to try and see from is position by the door.  
"Oh my God." Was all Martha could reply.  
"What?" Asked Gwen also becoming impatient but sticking to her duty of keeping guard, making her unable to turn to see what was so shocking about the creature.  
"It's a kid." Replied Jack in shock. "They're carrying out tests on a teenager."


	3. Chapter 2 - Not Just a Kid

AN: Sorry for the wait I'm in the middle of my GCSEs so I haven't had time to upload anything so I've given you a nice long chapter to make up for it. But I went to the Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff last month (IT WAS FANTASTIC!) and it gave me loads of inspiration so that's a bonus for you guys!  
P.S. I'll let you in on a little secret…  
I LOVE Reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who OR Torchwood (I do own copies of the boxsets though)

Chapter 2 - Not Just a Kid

The team stared at the teenage girl lying on the metal table for another minute. She was short with chocolate brown hair dyed blonde at the ends. Her face was angular with soft feminine undertones. She had a familiar face, one of those that when you see it you're sure you've seen it before but you just can't remember where or when.

Martha suddenly snapped back into action checking the girl's vital signs.  
"She's heavily sedated but I'm not sure what with. There's some sort of clear liquid feeding into her veins so that could be it. Her heartbeat is quite a bit faster than I would like though." Read off Martha, immediately caring for her newest patient.

Jack carefully peeled back the rest of the sheet, avoiding the wires and tubes, then dropped the white sheet to the floor. The girl was wearing a dirty blouse that probably used to be white and a black pleated skirt. It appeared that it was once a school uniform of some sort. Her clothing was also singed in places but her skin was spotless and clean. She was strapped to the table with steel bands around her wrists, ankles, waist and head.

"What's that up there?" asked Mickey stepping into the room leaving Gwen standing guard. He was pointing to the ceiling where there were grates with fans above and even more tubes coming from the girl.  
"Looks like extractor fans. And I know it sounds mad but these look like extractor tubes, if they even exist." Said Jack  
"I'm going to have to agree with you Jack, these tubes are empty but lead directly from her bloodstream to the ceiling. The main question is what are they putting into her blood?" Wondered Martha as she followed the tubes containing a clear liquid to the room on the other side of the mirror. "Mickey." She called, "we've got computers." Her husband followed her into the room and sat down at the main monitor. He worked his usual magic and soon enough he had hacked into the most secure files in the computer. He was scrolling through when…  
"Stop!" Shouted Martha. "That's DNA, check through those files." Mickey soon had up lots of documents in the alien language but thankfully there were plenty of images that Martha could understand.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Jack, not too sure about what he was seeing.  
"Sure is Captain." Came the answer.  
"What? What did you find?" Asked Gwen from the doorway, her Welsh accent stronger from the adrenaline of the mission.  
"This isn't a human teenager. She's alien. She has triple helix DNA. You see humans only have two. Actually she has a fourth strand woven around what looks to be the human part of her DNA." Explained Martha in wonder. Pointing at the screen she continued, "But that liquid looks like aspirin in liquid form. From what I can understand from the charts she's allergic to it. It's acting like a poison."

"Um guys I think we need to get out of here - we've got aliens waking up," shouted Gwen nervously.  
"We have to get her out of here," said Mickey frowning, "No matter what she is they're still slowly killing her."  
Jack nodded in agreement.  
"Right you Mickey Mouse, find a way to get the shackles off her so we can get her out. Martha you and me are gonna get those wires and tubes off her and then were gonna head back to base. Gwen you call Inato and tell him to bring the truck around." The team nodded as Jack gave out his orders and set to work.

"Jack we've got at least five aliens headed this way." Announced Gwen, looking at the monitor in her hands.  
"Mickey!" Shouted Jack, wishing the man would hurry up freeing the prisoner.  
"Found it!" Came Mickey's voice from the other room.

The shackles attaching the brunette to the hard metal table snapped open allowing Jack to place his blue trench coat over the girl and carefully lift her into his arms. Martha checked that she was still breathing. And checked her pulse again as they moved towards the entrance of the sterile prison.  
"Her pulse is slowing but it's still too fast. We need to get her back to the van so I can check her over fully and see if I can figure out what she is."

The team ducked around corners working towards the exit. Gwen at the front, then Martha, followed by Jack carrying the teenager and finally Mickey bringing up the rear.

"Um Martha… She's waking up." Whispered Jack as the brunette in his arms began to stir slightly.  
"We need to hurry up." Agreed Martha. They weren't far from the exit now but as they rounded the last corner they found the door blocked by six grey, scaly, humanoid aliens. Six grey, scaly, humanoid aliens who happened to be very, very annoyed that their prisoner was being taken away.  
"Shit." Muttered Mickey when he saw what was holding the group up.  
"Exactly." Said Gwen as a determined expression overtook her features. "Right. Inato we need the van as near to the door as you can. " She said into her earpiece. She then turned around the corner narrowly missing a beam of light shot by one of the aliens and fired back at them shooting them down one by one. There was no time for stunning now. They had tried to negotiate peacefully before entering the building but the aliens only shot at them even though they could understand them as they were speaking Earth English. Just as the last alien fell the Torchwood team ran around the corner, out of the door and into the waiting van. Inato sped away just as the last door was shut.

By now the girl, whom Jack had laid on the floor of the van upon entry, was starting to move grimacing in pain.  
"Pass me my bag." Demanded Martha. To which Mickey complied as Inato whipped around a corner. Martha pulled out a stethoscope and soon had it against her patient's chest. She blanched in shock as she continuously moved the stethoscope around.  
"Martha? Babe what's wrong?" Asked Mickey worried about his wife's current state.  
"It can't be..." She muttered.  
"What Martha? What can't be?" Panicked Mickey at seeing her in such a perplexed way. He slowly got down to the floor of the van so that he was level with her and could see into her wide brown eyes.

"Two." She whispered still disbelieving of what she had discovered.  
"Two what Martha?" Asked Jack, also worried about the state one of his closest friends was in.  
"Hearts, this girl has to hearts. She's a Time Lord."


	4. Chapter 3 - Regeneration

AN: So here is another chapter. Thank you sooo much to everyone who favourite and followed!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who OR Torchwood (I do own copies of the boxsets though)

Chapter3 - Regeneration

Those in the van who knew of the Time Lords were frozen in shock.  
"What's a Time Lord?" Asked Inato, himself and Gwen both feeling more than a little out of the loop.  
"Something that she shouldn't be. It's impossible there's no one else, not after the Master, and this definitely isn't him or the Doctor... Are you sure Martha?" Questioned Jack in disbelief.  
"Yes I'm sure! I think I know if something has two hearts. And what other explanation do you have for her still being alive? He always went on about his superior biology, maybe that was actually true. She should have been dead from a drug overdose considering the amount of aspirin in her blood." She adamantly said.  
"Wait did you say that was aspirin going into her?" Asked Mickey worriedly. This was followed by a jerk from the semi-conscious teen. "The Doctor is allergic to aspirin. Rose told me when he regenerated, maybe all Time Lords are."  
"That could be true." Supposed Martha.

The girl on the floor cried out in pain as the van hit a bump in the road. Her breathing speeding up as her body twitched.  
"Inato hurry up!" Shouted Jack.  
"Why what's happening. What is a Time Lord ?" Asked Gwen as Inato obeyed his orders.  
"Time Lords were a species from a planet called Gallifrey, they are the oldest race in the universe. But they are a dead race. There's no one left except the Doctor. For a while there was this Master guy but no one remembers except me, Martha and some others because the Doctor had to sort it out. But the Master died. She can't be possible. But if she is a Time Lord like we think then she's probably regenerating. It's this thing Time Lords do when they're dying, sort of a way of cheatin' death. They change everything.  
"But it's big and we need to get her back to the hub before it happens."

Martha was holding the young Time Lord down slightly as she suffered some sort of fit. Suddenly the girl screamed in pain and her eyes shot open only to squeeze shut a moment later.  
"Can you hear me? My name's Martha. We can help." She spoke loudly and clearly at the agonised girl on the floor of the van.  
"Ahh... It...it Burns!" Cried the girl, still writhing. "It hurts!"  
"I know it hurts but we need you to stay strong. Can you do that for me?" Asked Martha. The girl nodded sharply in reply crying out in pain at the movement. Tears had begun to leak out of the corners of the girl's eyelids which were now tightly shut.  
"Hey," said Jack softly. "It hurts bad doesn't it?"  
"Mmm humm" was the whimpered reply.  
"I know. Poison is one of the worst ways to go. But we can sort that out right? You can stop it."  
"I...I c-can't!" Cried the Time Lord. "It burns!"  
"I know it hurts but you can do this - just focus. Focus on living, focus on getting up." He coached.

The girl cried out again tears leaking from her eyes in a constant stream but to everyone's wonder her skin began to glow faintly.  
"Inato!" Shouted Jack wishing them to get to the Hub faster. The tyres squealed as Inato slammed his foot down on the brakes, allowing Jack to jump out with the glowing Time Lord in his arms. Inato had stopped the van right on the Roald Dahl Plass, as it was the quickest way to the Hub. After everyone was out Inato sped off to the parking garage.

They all ran into the Hub through the information office entrance, their feet pounding on the hard floors. After an agonizing but thankfully short ride in the lift they ran through the cog door and into the main part of the Hub. Once he found a clear space towards the invisible lift Jack helped the girl to sit up supporting her back.  
"Oi Captain get back." Warned Mickey knowing from what he had been told that regeneration could be 'explosive'.  
"It's fine." He said turning back to the girl in his arms. "See, you're safe now. You know what to do. It is going to hurt but as soon as it's over you'll be fine. Good as new." He said comfortingly.

The Time Lord began to whimper as the golden energy began to swirl across her pale skin. Jack gently laid her on her side and stood back with his teammates. As the golden light began to spread out around her the girl forced herself up onto her hands and knees, the streams of tears falling down her cheeks, now golden. With a scream her head was flung back and her arms spread out wide as jets of golden light poured out of her only for her to fall to her side exactly the same in appearance only healthier. The team ran forward as her eyelids fluttered closed and she fell into a blissful unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I am sooo sorry for not updating in ages! I've been trying to catch up on my other story (Finding My Way Out Of The Darkness (Please check it out)) so I haven't spent as much time on this one. Anyhoo... Please please review!**

Chapter 4 - Seeking the Doctor and Awakening

Jack paced the room yet again as Martha tried to ring the Doctor. It had been two days and the Time Lady, whose name was still unknown, had not yet woken. The team were busy monitoring all signs of alien activity to see if they could find the Doctor because of course if you find an alien from an almost extinct species. What do you do? Find the other one of course.

"Any luck?" Asked Ianto as he passed round tea and coffee. They had been attempting to find him ever since they had got back from the mission where they had found the girl.  
"Are you sure we can't just wake her up?" Asked Gwen, she was not the only one becoming impatient.  
"No we can't wake her up. Last time the Doc got worse when we had to wake him up." Said Mickey tiredly, he had already explained this several times.  
"But are you sure? The Doctor didn't tell you anything when he woke up?" Asked Martha.  
"Well be said a lot of things. You know what he's like and he'd only just discovered his gob so he wouldn't shut up. He has so hyper it was like he'd had caffeine... That's it!" He exclaimed suddenly remembering. "Tea!"  
"What?" They all exclaimed giving him incredulous looks.  
"Tea, that's what woke him up. He said it was something to do with the synapses getting a boost from it!"  
"So what, we just give her a cup of tea and she'll wake up?" Asked Ianto.  
"It's worth a shot though." Admitted Gwen.  
"OK let's go." Said Jack grabbing his untouched mug of tea and heading for his office, where they had left the girl, followed by the rest of the team.

Jack's office was cluttered with random alien artefacts from far off planets, papers, and notes. From the organised clutter you could tell that he rarely left. It seemed as if this one office was his home. However there was nothing to make it feel like one. Not one photograph, no personal touches. Nothing. In the corner was a small sofa on which lay a small girl. Her brown and blond locks fanned around her like a halo. She was covered by a thick blanket that practically swallowed her.

"How could they poison her, she's just a kid? They had to have known she was allergic to it. If she went through that regeneration thing every time, it must have been agony." Said Gwen her voice becoming soft towards the end.  
"She's safe now though." Stated Ianto.  
"We can't know that." Argued Jack reluctantly. "Of the two Time Lords I've met one was a hero and one was evil. How do we know she's not like the Master? How do we know she's even a kid at all?"  
"All we can do now is try to help her get better." Said Martha diffusing the tension before a full scale argument could start.  
"What I wanna know is how she got to Earth in the first place." Announced Mickey.  
"Well you can ask her that when she wakes up." Concluded Jack as he passed the mug of tea to Martha and kneeled to hold the girl's head up. Martha held the cup to the girl's lips, opening her mouth slightly to pour some of the tea in.

As if on cue the young Time Lord's fingers twitched, curling in and then flexing out.  
"Did you see that?" Asked Mickey stepping forward. "I swear she just moved."  
Sure enough the girl's eyelids began to flutter. She tried to move her head to the side as Martha brought the cup to her lips but was prevented from doing so by Jack's large, warm hands cradling her head firmly but gently. Realizing she was almost awake Jack let her head down gently to rest once again on the pillow below and with Martha stepped away.  
Suddenly the girl gasped and bolted upright. Her large honey brown eyes shot open connecting with those of the first person she saw. Jack.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Okay so I am really sorry that this has taken so long. I would give a bunch of excuses as to why but I know you guys probably don't give a shit. So here is chapter 5, I hope it answers some of your questions. I obviously can't give you all of the answers of that would ruin the whole story. Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews!  
Guest: Hopefully this will explain a bit. But like I said I can't really answer without giving it away but very good question.  
Giracer4: I'm glad you like the story, thank you very much!  
Fall Out NCIS BONES Girl: Thank you so much.  
Alexandria: :) to you too.  
Anyway Review Review Review! PLEASE! And if I get some reviews you might get the next chapter by next week as I've already written it! :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Torchwood or Doctor Who or any of it's characters or alien species. 

Chapter 5

"Where am I? What happened?" Came the female Gallifreyan's voice, which was panicked and slightly hoarse from disuse. Her big honey brown eyes were wild as she took in each new face around her in the unknown place that she had just woken up to.  
"You're on Earth. In Cardiff, Wales. You're safe now." Said Jack quietly trying to reassure the panicked girl. Even though they were all unsure as to where she had come from of what had happened to her.  
"Cardiff?!" She exclaimed "But I was in..." She trailed off fear and panic crossing her features.  
"Where were you?" Asked Martha softly.  
"I - I was... I was... I can't remember." She said in a small voice, head bowed.  
"That's okay don't worry about it. It should all come back to you soon." Said Martha, attempting to soothe the girl as she crouched beside her. Then Gwen spoke up from her perch on the corner of Jack's desk.  
"Let's start with something a bit easier then, shall we? What's your name?"  
"Ummm." She thought, a frown appearing on her unblemished forehead, but the look of defeat on her features showed the team that she didn't know that either.  
"Try signing it." Suggested Martha holding out a pen and paper to the girl. At the look of confusion she got from everyone else in the room she continued, "Sometimes with amnesia cases the muscle memory, like signing your name, is still intact. It's worth a try." She ended with a shrug. The others all nodded or shrugged in agreement so the girl swung her legs of the edge of the sofa and took the paper and pen from Martha's outstretched hands. Pausing for a moment she took a deep breath and put the pen to the paper. All that could be heard was the scratching of the pen on the paper as the whole team held their breaths in anticipation. After finishing the girl looked up a small, nervous, smile gracing her features as she handed the paper and pen back to Martha. A single word was written on the page in elegant calligraphic writing. _Freya_. Martha read the name aloud.  
"That's a nice name." Said Inato, his welsh accent strong, "What made your parents choose it?"  
"My parents?" The girl asked, her face blank with confusion.  
"Yeah. Your mom and dad..." Jack said cautiously. Knowing how it was a potentially delicate subject.  
"I... I don't remember them." Replied Freya quietly. She bowed her head again, as if in shame, her medium length hair hanging like a curtain around her pale face.  
"Hey don't worry about it too much." Said Martha placing her hand on the girl's in comfort, "You've been through a lot so the memory loss must be some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder. It should go away soon enough."  
"Do you know how old you are?" Questioned Gwen shifting slightly so that the girl could see her more easily.  
"Fifteen."  
"Okay... Maybe not all of your memory has been affected." Observed Martha scribbling things down on a notepad.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Mickey asked cautiously breaking the silence.  
"I... There was - there was a light, a really bright light... Then I was running. And I woke up and there was a, a white room and g-grey people who spoke quickly and quietly about a-artron energy. And, and it - it burned…" Freya replied quietly her voice breaking slightly at times as she stuttered and stumbled through her story.  
"Hey, you're going to be fine, you're safe here and we can help you to get better." Said Ianto as he stood to leave. Jack also stood but as he was about to leave he turned to speak to the girl.  
"Martha is our resident doctor here. She's going to take you down to the med bay to check you over so that we can check your progress and make sure you're ok." And with that he strode out of the room and disappeared deep into the bowels of the hub.

Mustering up as much courage as she could, Freya spoke. "Who are you all?"  
"Like Jack said, I'm Martha, this is Gwen Cooper and this is my husband Mickey Smith." She said, the mentioned people waving respectively. "The other man who just left was Ianto Jones. As a team we're Torchwood." Freya could only nod at all the information.


	7. Chapter 6 - New Routines

Chapter 6:

_1 Month later. _

The small teenager sighed as she once again rolled out of the steel framed bunk bed deep within the maze that is Torchwood 3. By now a routine had been settled into. Every morning Freya would wake up, shower and dress, and then she would walk the long and endless corridors to get to the main hub. There she would always find Jack - his mood and appearance mostly depending on how much scotch he had had the night before and whether he had slept much. At 7am every morning Ianto would arrive; at this point Freya would often hide herself away studying artifacts or old Torchwood records to avoid seeing or hearing any of Jack and Ianto's 'extra-curricular activities'.  
From around half past 8 to 9 o'clock the rest of the team would arrive. Martha and Mickey would stroll in through the big rolling cog door hand in hand (they were of course happy newlyweds) not long after Gwen would rush in, also a newlywed (well fairly new). The team would then brief in the meeting room whilst Freya browsed the archives. Immediately following that Martha would check up on her asking her the same basic questions about where she was from and how she got there and any other questions she could come up with about things that could be linked to her life before Torchwood. It always resulted in the same negative answers. The part Time Lord couldn't remember. Every other day there was also a full medical exam.

The rest of the days were pretty dull for Freya, Jack had banned her from going on missions from the first day, the reasons he gave being that she was too young and that he didn't have her parents' permission. Of course, there was no way of knowing her real age; she could have been centuries old for all they knew. This was also the reasons she wasn't allowed into team meetings, although there were times when her input was used. It seemed that, although no one could explain it, Freya could translate almost any language they had discovered. Any that she couldn't would be fully translated by the end of the day.

This day however was different. After yet another unsuccessful questioning session with Martha, Jack called Freya into his office.  
"I know we haven't had much success in trying to help you get home Freya." Jack began, his American twang as prominent as ever. "And we can't keep this going on as it is forever, what with you hardly leaving the Hub and all. So I have a proposition for you."  
The small female cocked her head to the side in intrigue. Jack mostly avoided her, although she wasn't sure why. Martha had muttered something about bringing up old memories when she had asked. Although it wasn't like she tried to reach out to him either. There was something about Jack that just felt wrong but at the same time he was so familiar and comforting, but she could never put her finger on what it was. So she avoided him just as much.  
"I'm going to enrol you in school. Before you say anything I know it will probably be too easy for you and you would have to keep a low profile. But I think it's best rather than you staying locked in here all day long." Jack explained seriously.  
"But-" she began.  
"Ah ah," he interrupted raising his hands in motion for her to stop. "This will be good for you and unless there are any new developments in your case you will attend school."  
Freya's slim shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing that this was one argument she could not win.

So that's what happened; Freya was enrolled in the nearest high school later that day with only a few phone calls made by Jack to a few of his contacts. Previous school records were also made up stating that Freya was a hard working but quiet student who got mostly B's with a few A's in languages, mathematics and physics. Mickey forged some legal documents such as a birth certificate, and an adoption certificate saying that she had been adopted by Jack, her uncle, after the death of her parents in a car accident when she was a small child. Freya wasn't sure what to think of all of this, on one hand it would be good to get out of the hub most days, but on the other hand the whole idea of school didn't really appeal to her. She would, of course, much rather join in with all the missions that the team went on. However, Jack had made up his mind and, from what she had seen so far, what he says goes.

**AN: I cannot apologize enough for how long this has taken. I can only say that life got in the way but anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter is almost finished so should be up soonish. Disclaimers are the same (Doctor Who and Torchwood are property of the BBC, I only borrowed them and added Freya). Please feel free to ask any questions and Review!**

**S xx**


End file.
